Snowballs
by Mysteriol
Summary: 7 year old Tala Ivanov never loses a snowball fight to Kai Hiwatari at Balkov Abbey. Simple, short TalaKai friendship fic.


Snowballs

Kai/Tala friendship fic

_A/N: _

_A simple, short fic about Tala and Kai when they were young and still in Balkov Abbey. A random plot that was inspired from the many Tala/Kai friendship authors that has awed me to no ends : carzla, AngelhearteD, chibi-lothlen! These writers make a Tala/Kai friendship no.1 fan like me know the true meaning of heaven with all those blessed fics around to keep me happy and entertained. _

_Lovingly dedicated to all those who loved Tala and Kai before, now, and always. Don't they just rule? _

_Mysterio000_

"You idiot, you! You cheated! Unfair!" 7-year-old Tala Ivanov yelled before he fell into the snow on his back after being hurled a thick, round snowball onto his chest. It was the winter season in Russia, and a very cold day indeed. Clad onto his frame was only a thin layer of wool jacket, for on Boris's orders, his beybladers were not allowed to don anything more.

The strongest will survive in the harshest winter of Russia, Boris had said.

Kai Hiwatari quickly ran away from the spot where he had hurled the snowball, a triumphant smirk gracing his lips. He predicted a 99 accuracy rate where Tala would get up quickly and hurl another thicker snowball at him. He was currently leading in their snowball fight 10-9. It was a change in tables. Tala Ivanov was a snowball fighter professional, but Kai was winning today.

"Kai Hiwatari! Get back here!" Tala yelled as he got up and sank his palms into the layers of snow and gathered more in his hands.

Kai, sensing trouble, paced hastily along the boundless fields of snow, seeking out a good hiding place where he could avoid Tala's fatal snowballs. They were famous for sending a person sprawling miles away, Kai had seen to it when Tala slammed one into their newfound friend, Spencer, a few days ago.

"KAI! Where are you? You can run, but you can't hide!"

Kai peered out from the thick trunk of a bare naked tree. Momentarily, he caught sight of crimson red hurrying along the snow, and the bluehaired bit back a victorious grin. In his hands, a snowball was held, awaiting its launch.

"Kai, you moron! I'll get you soon! I have a humongous snowball in my hand, and I'll make sure --"

_POW!_

A snowball slammed into Tala's chest once again, and the redhaired fell back into the snow harmlessly once again.

"KAI!"

He heard sniggers from afar, and Tala launched himself up with a fresh snowball in his hands. He was a professional in hurling snowballs, but better so in quickly making one. He caught sight of a two-toned blue hair boy running away, and he dashed after the figure.

"You cheater bug!" Tala yelled, dissatisfied with his loss today.

"11-9! You're losing, Tala! What's wrong with you? Losing your touch so soon?" Kai taunted lightheartedly, smirking as he expertly hid behind trunks after trunks to avoid being spotted by the redhaired.

"You cheated! You sneaked up on me! That's not part of the rules! You can't do a back attack, remember, Kai?" Tala continued his breathless chase, his agile brain already devising a way to catch hold of Kai and plummet him down with snowballs.

"Yeah, right! And I shall proclaim that your wolfie bit beast can eat my Dranzer for breakfast!" Kai mocked, still hiding from Tala.

"That's true, alright!" Tala grinned, happy that he had glimpsed blue hair from a distance away. He calculated the exact timing to lung for his friend, and approximated the distance and the number of snow balls needed to make him emerge as victor for the snowball fight once again.

Tala Ivanov never loses a snowball fight! Especially with Kai Hiwatari!

Kai was about to retort back about how Dranzer was so much spectacular than Wolborg, when he felt someone having thrown himself onto him, and was flung a few feet backwards into the snow.

Damn. Tala sure had his unscrupulous ways to win.

With Kai down now, Tala took the chance to hurl five snowballs onto him.

"YEAH! TALA REIGNS!" Tala rubbed his hands satisfactorily with an arrogant smirk on his lips, before kneeling before Kai's fallen figure. "How's that for calling my Wolborg a 'wolfie', huh?"

Kai snorted, sitting up as he rubbed his sore and cold stomach, tokens to the Tala's deadly snowballs. "Fine, you win this round. We'll rematch again."

Tala smirked that wolfish, feral one of his that Kai had remembered too well as his friend's trademark best facial feature. Tala extended a hand. "Get up now, you loser!"

Kai returned the smirk with one of his as well, his hand outstretched to grasp the offering one, as Tala pulled him to standing ground. "Don't be too sure of yourself, wolfie master."

"We shall see." Tala grinned, but not before what Kai had said hit him hard in the brain.

He then tackled Kai down into the snow again.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY WOLBORG, YOU CHICKEN OWNER?"

**Owari **

_A/N: pardon me if Kai and Tala are anyway OOC. I don't watch much of Beyblade, but I simply loved the anime. (nope, they don't show it here wherever I am! Whines) If Beyblade G Revolution actually sells in a humongous package in my country, I'll be the first in queue to snatch it up, I promise! (whinessss) So if there are any misguiding facts here, pleaseee pardon me, ok? And be nice and review. I'll offer Tala cookies! _

mysterio000


End file.
